


Fuzzy Limbs and Black Eyes

by JaspineApple



Series: Villain Wilbur [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wilbur survived, Choking, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ghost Schlatt, Hate Sex, He/It pronouns, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Spit As Lube, non con, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: Villain Wilbur and Glatt Non ConTrigger Warning:Read the tags !!!Non - ConUsage of the word r*peChoking, violenceHard Sadism/Light Masochism
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Villain Wilbur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Fuzzy Limbs and Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> He / It pronouns for Glatt !!

“Will, wait-” Glatt’s hand pressed against Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur stopped and looked up at the ghost. His patience was running thin. They’ve come so far, he seriously wants to stop now? Wilbur groaned.

“What the fuck is your issue now?” Glatt flinched a bit at the harsh words and tone. Normally, Glatt would make up some snarky quip and leave, but he was vulnerable. On the ground of a spruce forest, naked under a man much stronger than him. Wilbur was already upset with Glatt, it didn’t want to anger him any more.

“I just.. Shouldn’t I be prepped more? It’s going to hurt, if you go in now.” He’d only prepped Glatt with two fingers and saliva. That couldn’t have been enough, right? Wilbur sighed and gripped Glatt’s hips. The ram shifted uncomfortably, trying to back away.

“You’ll be fine, don’t be a baby about this.” Wilbur presses his tip to Glatt’s hole and groans when Glatt pushes against his chest again.

“Will, I’m serious, can you at least-”

“Schlatt!” Wilbur interrupted the ghost and grabbed it’s wrists. They watched each other, fear reflecting in Glatt’s eyes. Wilbur sighed and leaned forward to kiss Glatt’s forehead. Just to calm him down a bit. It doesn’t work too well. One hand pins Glatt’s wrists above it’s head while the other held his hip. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Will, please, I don’t want to do thi- AH!” Wilbur had enough of Glatt’s complaining and pressed in. Just past the tip, but it got the ram to shut up momentarily. Glatt wriggled his wrists under Wilbur’s hard grip. Wilbur already felt the heat surround him, so he pressed in further. Glatt dreaded the rest of Wilbur’s shaft. It was _much_ longer than his fingers.

“Wilbur, pull out, please.” The taller man still ignored the ghost and decided to just plow forward until his hips met with Glatt’s skin. The ram made a choked noise, as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. It hurt, it hurt so bad. It _burned_. He felt stretched, and not in the way he should. 

Wilbur, on the other hand, felt amazing. Glatt was tight. Tight and warm and wet. Wilbur could feel the heat finally suffocating him. Wilbur gasped and breathed slowly. He chuckled a bit and looked down at the ghost. Ghost. Wilbur doesn’t care if it’s a ghost. Wilbur doesn’t care if it claimed to lose his memory. Wilbur still looked at him as the President that exiled and took everything away from Wilbur. 

“Still don’t remember me, Schlatt?” Wilbur asked, emphasizing on the last word, rather than the name Glatt asked him to use. Finally, Wilbur pulled back till only his tip was left inside. Glatt hoped he would be kinder about it this time, but that hope was diminished when Wilbur snapped his hips forward. 

Glatt let out the sweetest yells and whines of pain as Wilbur started a smooth pace for himself. Glatt whined, struggling to move. He wanted to be be free, so he continued to struggle. Glatt wiggled his arms and hips, trying to throw Wilbur off him. But it hit.

Glatt moaned and his hips fell down to the ground. He clenched around Wilbur, thighs trembling. Wilbur stared at the ghost, a smile creeping onto his face. Glatt huffed heavily and brought his gaze up to meet Wilbur’s. His heart dropped. Glatt shook his head, knowing exactly what Wilbur was thinking.

“Wilbur, no. Please, pull out, please, I don’t want to do this anymore, please-” Once again, Glatt was cut off by a sharp roll of Wilbur’s hips. Wilbur shifted and experimented, trying to find the spot that will shut up the brat beneath him. Glatt continued to plead and whine, probably unable to stop himself at this point. But Wilbur didn’t care.

“Shut up!” Wilbur stilled his movements, watching as Glatt shrunk a bit due to his booming yell. “Don’t you know how to how to shut that fucking mouth?” Wilbur didn’t give Glatt time to apologize or answer at all. He moved his right hand from Glatt’s wrists to it’s throat. He squeezed, though not too tight just yet.

Picking up his pace again, Wilbur ignored how Glatt swatted at Wilbur’s arm. He ignored when Glatt would try to push against his hips. He ignored when Glatt would try to manage out more pleads or an apology. Schlatt ruined Wilbur, it was only fair that he gets punished for it.

A small shift of Wilbur’s position was all he needed before a moan ripped from Glatt again. It was a bit struggled from the slight choking, but it wasn’t too tight to completely stop it. Wilbur didn’t give himself time to relish in the noises Glatt made. He elected to instead abuse the ghost’s prostate.

He had a goal, and he wasn’t going to stop until he reached it. Glatt grabbed onto Wilbur’s right forearm, trying to push him again. It only irritated Wilbur further, resulting in his grip on Glatt’s throat tightening.

The ram panicked as his air was cut off. He didn’t exactly need it, but it still hurt. There was no point in trying to beg Wilbur for freedom, he couldn’t even make out the moans that were forced from him. Anxiety grew larger inside Glatt when Wilbur’s grip grew tighter.

It hurt. His fucking trachea hurt and his vision doubled for a second. He clawed at Wilbur, but wasn’t able to do any damage without fingernails. The ghost's head pounded and the edges of his vision started to blacken. He smacked at Wilbur's arm, but the man just wouldn't let go. It hurt. 

"What? Does it hurt?" Glatt tried to nod, tried to speak, tried to curse out the other man, but he physically couldn't. He could only lay there and take it. The pounding in his head and the pounding in his ass was getting too much. "Well, I'm not, stopping," Glatt struggled out a moan as Wilbur punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

Glatt's limbs felt fuzzy and his ear felt like they were about to start ringing. Fear ran through his veins, hard shivers ran through his body. It felt cold. He was scared. He couldn't die. This wouldn't kill him, it _couldn't_ kill him.

Wilbur's weight held him down, he couldn't move. Even if he could, it wouldn't be far and Wilbur could just drag him back to the ground with how light he weighs. Glatt's hand gripped Wilbur's forearm, but it's grasp soon grew loose. His body felt weak. All it could really do was look up at the stars above and take what was forced into him. 

"Even if you pass out, I won't stop," Wilbur laughed. It wasn't cute, it was sinister. It was terrifying. The sick bastard was enjoying every second of the pain Glatt felt. The pain Wilbur was inflicting. And looking up at his face, that smile, Glatt knew a part of Wilbur wanted the ghost to pass out. "You," Wilbur growled, nails digging into Glatt's neck, "deserve all of this.. Everything you did to me." 

Wilbur moved his left hand from Glatt's hip to Glatt's neck, holding down the ghost with two hands. Tears forms in Glatt's eyes and Wilbur swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight. The dictator, now an amnesiac, writhing under Wilbur. It tried to struggle out an apology multiple times, but he couldn't form any words. He could barely make out any noises at all. 

It was a magnificent sight and a perfect punishment. At least, Wilbur thought so. The heat and tightness around his cock was addicting. He watched how Glatt's eyes rolled back, but never being able to find the sweet release of passing out. And he couldn't die. He was a ghost no one cared about, and he _couldn't die_. Wilbur could torture him everyday, and Glatt wouldn't be able to escape. 

Just the thought nearly brings Wilbur over his edge. Eyes glancing down, Wilbur catches Glatt's dick in his sight. He was leaking pre-cum. Oh, the poor, poor ghost. His own body betraying him. Wilbur wanted so badly to dig into the brain of the ram. What was he thinking? Was he begging Prime for a second death? Wilbur hoped so. 

"Oh? You're enjoying this? You masochistic whore!" Wilbur laughed, leaning forward to watch Glatt's face. Jaw slack open, eyes rolled back with tears tracking down his face. Wilbur didn't want it to end. "You're going to cum, Schlatt. You're going to cum from my dick alone, you hear me?" Wilbur wasn't sure Glatt could hear him, until it shifted weakly in response. The thought made him sick to its stomach.

And then he came. The ram tried to shake his head, panic and pain and anger swallowing him whole. Glatt came across his stomach, even his chest a bit. Oh, what a gorgeous little toy. Glatt's body trembled, hole twitching and tightening around Wilbur. It was all too good, Wilbur found himself nearly drooling as Glatt's body finally stopped moving. 

Wilbur's thrusts fell out of rhythm and his breaths grew ragged. He couldn't feel a pulse beneath his fingers. He was just fucking a corpse by now, wasn't he? Wilbur looked down. He killed Glatt. There was no life left in the baby blue eyes. His body was not moving, except for his eyes blinking tears away.

Glatt's body was paralyzed. He just stared at the stars with blurry vision, he couldn't hear anything anymore. He could barely feel his body. It was just fuzzy, everything was fuzzy. His asshole burned from the lack of prep, his eyes felt like they may pop out at any point. Wilbur's fingers squeezed around his throat like a stress ball. A toy. That's what Glatt was. Just a toy for Wilbur to let all his anger out on. 

As Wilbur's hips stilled, Glatt felt the live mans sperm fill him. His world fell apart. Glatt wished for a death that would never come for him. Wilbur knew and he loved it. He pulled out of Glatt's abused hole and watched his sperm drip out. Was that blood? Oh, how delicious. Wilbur's hands finally pulled away from Glatt's neck. 

The ghost immediately coughed. He turned to his side, coughing violently as Wilbur redressed himself. Fresh tears traveled down Glatt's cheeks, retracing old tear stains. Wilbur marveled in the sobs Glatt let out. His throat must have hurt so bad. Wilbur kneels next to Glatt, smiling when the ghost flinched.

"You are such a sinful, disgusting worm, Schlatt." He grips Glatt's chin, nails digging as he forced it to look him in the eyes. Wilbur grinned, noticing the fear in the baby blue hues. "I'm going to keep you." Hope left Glatt's body. He knew he couldn't fight, he knew Wilbur was stronger and smarter. And Wilbur knew that too. 

Wilbur smiles, a bit too gentle for a man who just raped a ghost with amnesia. He leans forward and kisses Glatt softly. Chapped and chewed lips pressed together. There was no real affection from either side. Glatt fell on his back and he let Wilbur dress him. And he let Wilbur carry him to somewhere far away, someone they both knew they wouldn't be bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> What does Dead Dove mean?? I've noticed it's only on violent works, but why Dead Dove?
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed please let me know! Even if you give a thumbs up, I appreciate it! I will be making more of these two, so, if you like it, keep an eye out for updates!


End file.
